


Fortunate Stiles

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [443]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, The Jeep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/17/20: "quarter, owner, stock”This drabble underwent so much pruning I only hope it still makes sense.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [443]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Fortunate Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/17/20: "quarter, owner, stock”
> 
> This drabble underwent so much pruning I only hope it still makes sense.

Stiles Stilinski was proud owner of a Jeep that wouldn’t start.

Nothing a little duct tape wouldn’t fix, and fortunately the local convenience store kept the stuff in stock, most of which Stiles purchased.

The quarter moon above meant Stiles had seven days before he needed his stodgy old vehicle up and running, in order to keep up with the local werewolf pack on their full moon hijinks.

Fortunately that werewolf pack’s alpha, one Derek Hale, was there helping repair Stiles’s Jeep.

The guy was _always_ available to help, without Stiles’s ever asking him.

Stiles couldn’t help but wonder why.


End file.
